big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 15: Madhouse
To go home, go to Home 'CELEBRITY BIG BROTHER 4: MADHOUSE' (Season 15) Introduction On Launch Night, 10 Celebrities entered the Big Brother House to live for the next couple of weeks. This season followed the Celebrity Series Rules. There was the return of Pandora's Trap and the Cult of Celebrity, butwith some modifications. Unlike Celebrity Big Brother 2 and 3, the Basement will not be returning. Since Big Brother 14 ended less than a week before Celebrity Big Brother 4 started, the house is exactly the same as it was, minus the wall. Again, this season used the Vote to Evict instead of Vote to Save which was rumoured. New/Revised Things #'Nominations - '''Nominations is a privilege so only the 5 craziest Houseguests that make the House a Madhouse (hence the name) are able to nominate. Each week the 4 Houseguests with the most votes will be nominated for Eviction. If there are more than 4 Houseguests that have the same number of votes, they will all go up. The Cult of Celebrity nominates 1 Houseguest each week to bring the total to 5 Houseguests nominated each week. #'Cult of Celebrity -''' The Cult went in affect immediately after the first Eviction. They have different powers each week, but every week they choose 1 of the Houseguests to be nominated. Again, the final 3 in the Cult of Celebrity are the jury. #'Pandora's Trap - '''Open only once a week and the rewards/punishments only deal with nominations. You can get +1,-1,+2,-2 Nomination Points or Automatically Nominated. #'Double Evictions - Like the past couple of seasons, a Double Eviction takes place Week 1. There will be a Double Eviction every other week. #'Fake Finale - '''The 5 remaing Houseguests believed it was Finale Night, but it was really a lie, instead only 2 Houseguests were evicted and the 3 remaining made it to Finale Night. The Cult of Celebrity decided the Houseguest in 4th Place, so after the fake Finale, they left. #'Freedom of Eviction '- '''The two winners of the Finals Competition were safe from eviction while the rest of the House faced the last Eviction. The Cult of Celebrity gave a pass to one of the Houseguests, but it was said that the public voted for it. Pandora's Trap *Week 1 Eminem - Received -1 Nomination Point *Week 2 Nancy - Received +2 Nomination Points *Week 3 Daniel R - Automatically Nominated Nominations The 5 names in the list represent the people able to nominate. The 2 names after the dash represent the names that Houseguest nominated. *Week 1 #Adele - Eminem and Katy #Nancy - Eminem and Bear #Katy - Eminem and Robert #Tom - Robert and Chris #Chris - Eminem and Katy *Week 2 #Daniel R - Tom and Daniel C #Scarlett - Daniel C and Tom #Nancy - Daniel C and Chris #Chris - Nancy and Daniel R #Tom - Nancy and Daniel R *Week 3 #Tom - Adele and Daniel R #Daniel R - Scarlett and Chris VOIDED by Cult of Celebrity #Chris - Jennifer and Adele #Jennifer - Chris and Nancy #Scarlett - Daniel R and Nancy *Week 4 #Adele - Robert and Bear #Daniel R - Tom and Robert #Nancy - Tom and Robert #Jennifer - Nancy and Daniel R #Tom - Bear and Nancy Weekly Results Orange - Freedom of Eviction | Blue - Nominated | Red - Evicted | Pink - Finalist | Silver - Runner-Up | Gold - Winner Cult of Celebrity 2 *Week 2 Eminem and Katy; Able to transfer 1 Nomination Point from one Houseguest and to another and could nominate 3 Houseguests instead of just one Nominees - Daniel C, Tom, and Scarlett; Chose to take one point from Nancy and give it to Daniel R *Week 3 Eminem, Katy, and Daniel C; Able to void out one Houseguest's nominations Nominee - Scarlett; Voided Daniel's Nominations *Week 4 Eminem, Katy, and Daniel C; Able to void half of one Houseguest's nominations and nominate the other Houseguest again Nominee - Robert; Voided Daniel R's nomination for Robert and replaced it with Bear *Week 5 Eminem, Katy, and Daniel C; Chose one of the Freedom of Eviction holders The Cult gave the pass to Nancy so she made it to the Final 5 *Fake Final Eminem, Katy, and Daniel C; Chose the Houseguest to come in 4th Place Eviction Results *Week 1 '(Double Eviction)' Eminem was evicted first and then Katy was evicted. The order from most votes to least is: Eminem, Katy, Robert, Chris and Bear *Week 2 Daniel C was the third person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Daniel C, Scarlett, Tom, Nancy, Daniel R. *Week 3 '(Double Eviction)' Scarlett was the fourth person and Chris was the fifth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Scarlett, Chris, Adele, Daniel R, Adele, Jennifer *Week 4 Daniel R was the sixth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Daniel R, Robert, Tom, Nancy, and Jennifer *Week 5 Robert was the seventh person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Robert, Tom, Adele, Jennifer *Fake Final Adele was the eighth person and Jennifer was the ninth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House (The Cult of Celebrity chose the 4th Place Houseguest). The order was: Adele, Bear, Tom, Nancy, and Jennifer *'FINAL''' Tom was the winner of Big Brother 15: Madhouse. The order was: Tom (winner), Nancy (runner-up), and Bear (3rd)